Examples of a standard for performing group communication in a parallel computer system such as high-performance computing include MPI (Message Passing Interface). A plurality of communication algorithms are applied to group communication.
As a related technology, technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4 have been proposed. As an example, a technology has been proposed for providing a mobile subscriber with at least some services in a wide-Internet type telecommunication network that uses a large number of protocols.
In addition, a technology has been proposed for remarkably reducing the time needed to search for received information relating to a reception key that matches a reception key specified according to a reception function of MPI, compared with conventional technologies.
Further, a technology has been proposed for providing a facility that enables operator message commands from individual sources to be provided to a connection facility in a computing environment in order to process the operator message commands.
Furthermore, a technology has been proposed for using a light-weight protocol (LWP) and a protocol agent in a network communication system.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2001-519982
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-193430
[Patent Document 3] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-520321
[Patent Document 4] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-529336